¿Tengo un hijo?
by NatLB
Summary: Sirius paso muchas cosas en Azkaban, de algunas cosas se arrepiente mas que de otras, hoy en día a eso se le suma no poder estar con quien quiere, eso abre una vieja herida. El mentir por no dañar. Advertencia: Mención de Mpreg y Tortura...


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.  
No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).

Otra historia de mis cachorros... espero que les guste **;)**

**Notas del capítulo:**

Bueno... a leer :B

PD: ¿Sirve el "resumen" de resumen?... no sabia que poner xD

_**PD2: CREO QUE ES LA PRIMERA SIN HUMOR O.O**_

* * *

**¿Tengo un hijo...?**

Remus y Tonks estaban sentados en una de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place esperando al resto de la orden.

Como siempre Nymphadora intentaba llamar la atención de Lupin, pero este estaba perdido en su propio mundo, un mundo de ojos grises con destellos azules y pelaje negro.

...

Sirius estaba en la habitación con Buckbeak, había terminado de alimentarlo pero no tenía ganas de estar abajando y ver como su sobrina intentaba algo con Remus.

Había tomados malas decisiones en la vida y se había arrepentido de tomar _esa_ después de ver a Remus en la Casa de los Gritos.  
Aun no olvidaba a su… "amigo" era una palabra tan absurda; compañero de vida, pareja y amante.  
Lo vio tan demacrado y era su culpa. Sirius Black era el pilar que sostenía a Remus Lupin y ese pilar fallo, lo dejó solo y sin dejar una base desde la cual Remus pudiese surgir.

El simplemente cambio con Peter, terminó en Azkaban y perdió a su… por esta razón tampoco quería acercarse a Remus. Recordar algo como eso era peor que los 12 años que vivió encerrado allí.

...

El bullicio en la planta baja despertó a Sirius de esos crueles recuerdos, bajaba las escaleras cuando siente un abrazo.

—¿Padrino estas bien?— preguntó Harry viendo como Sirius se cubría los ojos eliminando una lagrimas fugitivas.

—Por supuesto— respondió con una sonrisa pero Harry podía ver que esos ojos rojos decían lo contrario.

...

Harry había logrado colarse en esa reunión aludiendo que no veía hace mucho a su Padrino pero al llegar y verlo así, algo tuvo que pasarle algo Sirius Black.

Vio como Tonks entro rápidamente en la habitación para así poder dejar el asiento a su lado para Remus. No sabía porque pero no le agradaba esa actitud de la metamorfa. Si bien no le caía mal, podía ver como Sirius se deprimía más cuando ella estaba en la casa y era aún más sospechoso que siempre estuviera el Profesor Lupin en ese momento.

Recordando aquello, tomó de la manga a Remus para así poder hablar con él.

...

Remus siguió a Harry hasta una habitación cercana, no entendía la actitud del hijo de James y Lily.

—¿Sabe que le ocurre a mi Padrino, Profesor?

—Debo recordar que me llames Lupin o Remus— le sonrió y luego su semblante se puso serio —no sé que le pueda ocurrir a Canuto—

—Lo vi… triste

—¿Triste?— no por nada era un Merodeador.

—Estaba llorando— cedió.

Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido y de inmediato observo el interior de la habitación preocupado.

...

Harry no sabría en ese momento porque pero le pidió que hablara con su Padrino y se dirigió a la habitación. Si bien no podía estar en esa conversación, solo iría para evitar que Remus se sentara con Tonks.

...

Remus entró y automáticamente se sentó junto a Sirius. Black no pudo evitar sonreír, sin saber le sonrió a Harry quien le devolvió la sonrisa y después salió antes de que los demás lo retaran por estar presente, no sin antes hacerse el "despistado".

Tonks se quejo por lo bajo, nuevamente Sirius y Remus se sentaban juntos. No entendía pero cada vez que ocurría podía sentir que podría perder a Remus.

...

Estaban en medio de la "charla" (gritos) cuando Harry escucha como alguien golpea la puerta. Mas que extrañado se levanta con varita en mano y sigilosamente se dirige a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un niño de alrededor unos 13 años.

—¿12 de Grimmalud Place?— preguntó el pequeño.

Harry lo reviso de pies a cabeza con la mirada, el pequeño estaba con la ropa desordenada y no llevaba una para el día, pareciera que abrió un armario se puso ropa y salió de la casa. ¡Estaba a punto de largarse a llover! Tenía el pelo revuelto y las mejillas rojas, también intentaba recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera.

—Si…— respondió luego de un momento.

—¿Puedo pasar? Ya vendrán por mi— dijo el pequeño mientras veía nervioso hacia atrás.

—¿Quienes?— preguntó una vez cerró la puerta.

—Los Señores, no me dejan salir de casa desde que descubrí la dirección—

_'¿Dirección?'_ Harry no entendía nada, estaba por llamar a alguien pero estaban "conversando" temas de la Orden.

—Y no dejan de apuntarme con esos palos— Harry iba a preguntar algo cuando el pequeño vio su varita e inmediatamente perdió el color.

El pequeño se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer para abrazar sus rodillas diciendo —no más… no más… por favor no más…— empezó a llorar.

Harry intento acercarse pero el pequeño gritó llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Obviamente salieron con las varitas en alto por precaución, acción que asusto más al pequeño.

...

Sirius vio una mata de pelo encogida en el suelo, conocía esa expresión en los ojos del niño era la misma que tenía en Azkaban. Se transformó en perro y se acerco al niño.

—Harry— habló Arthur. El mencionado se encogía de hombros, aun con varita en mano y recordando el porqué del grito la arrojo lejos.

Sirius entendió y baboseo al niño para luego gruñirle a los demás y demostrarle al pequeño que estaba de su parte.

...

Remus conociendo a su amigo les pidió a los demás que bajaran sus varitas. Con pasos lentos se acerco al pequeño pero conservando la distancia de un metro para tranquilidad el niño.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me… me… dicen Tony…— dijo en medio de unos sollozos.

—¿Tony?— a Remus le parecía extraño.

—Mi último nombre era Anthony y… mi… mi vecino me… decía…

—Tony— termino de decir Remus por el niño. El pequeño asintió.

...

Padfoot tironeaba de la ropa de Tony para que fuera a sentarse a la sala y no se quedara en el pasillo. El pequeño aun dubitativo siguió al perro, pero siempre a paso lento y pendiente de la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Molly.

—Vendrán…

—¿Quiénes?— hablo ahora Tonks preocupada que algo asustara tanto a un niño.

—Los hombres con palos…— dijo en un susurro.

—¿PALOS?— prácticamente gritaron todos, se imaginaban lo peor pero Harry les explicó que se refería a las varitas.

—¿Por qué les tienes miedo?— preguntó Remus al otro extremo del sillón.

—Porque siempre que viene me arde el cuello…— respondió bajito.

—¿Cuello?— Harry en verdad que no entendía nada.

Tony se saco el poleron y revelo un collar bastante ajustado —dicen… que es por precaución hacia ellos, que les puedo hacer daño…—

Remus muy preocupado acerco su mano, pero ni siquiera llego a rozar el collar cuando sus dedos se quemaron. Era plata pura.

—Moony— se preocupo Sirius volviendo a la normalidad lo que asusto al niño.

—Paddy— regaño Remus y le dio una colleja, la acción relajo a Tony quien no pudo evitar reírse.

—Te parece gracioso— se quejo Sirius como un niño pequeño.

...

La habitación estaba repleta, estaban todos presentes para así escuchar el relato de Tony.  
Ya sabían que el Ministerio estaba involucrado y que llevaban al niño de "hogar en hogar", pero tanto los adultos y Arthur sabían que se trataba de un centro de control. La preguntó era ¿Por qué razón?

—¿Por qué plata?— preguntó Sirius.

—¿Por qué no lo lleva él?— Tony señalo a Remus —llevamos el mismo olor—

Todos abrieron los ojos. Licántropo.

—Si lo fuera no soportaría la plata, debe ser un hijo de licántropo junto con un Muggle o Mago— explicó Remus a la pregunta que todos tenían en sus mentes.

...

Sirius cambio de color. Ahora entendía todo, el porqué el pequeño fue allí, lo del Ministerio, la plata, las varitas, el centro… todo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?— preguntó con miedo por la respuesta, pero era necesario saberla.

—Supe que mi Papi vivía aquí—

Listo. Sirius se paró y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Todos vieron extrañados la actitud o reacción de Black, pero luego de recordar lo dicho por Tony entendieron la razón. Tony era hijo de Sirius Black.

Los murmullos no se hicieron faltar, todos especulaban, todos excepto Remus. El único licántropo presente.

—¡BLACK!— gritó siguiendo el camino que tomo Sirius minutos atrás.

—¿Black?— preguntó Harry en voz baja y cayó en cuenta del por qué. Remus era el único licántropo que conocía Sirius. Tony era hijo de un licántropo y un Mago. Remus y Sirius… _¡REMUS Y SIRIUS!_

—Disculpen…— llamo la atención Tony señalando el cuerpo de Harry en el piso. El niño que vivió estaba desmayado en el piso.

...

Remus pateo la puerta de la habitación para abrirla, olvidando que era Mago y existía **Alohomora**, vio a Sirius frente al ventanal.

—Explícame…

—¿Qué quieres que te explique?— intento hacerse el desentendido.

—Sirius no estoy para bromas— advirtió, sin poder evitar, mostrando sus colmillos.

—Yo… yo…—

Remus conociendo a su amigo lo tomo del hombro y lo arrojó a la cama.

—Hablaras— Sirius negó.

Remus sonrió y se sentó sobre Black.

—Aun…— susurro en el oído de Sirius —recuerdo tus puntos erógenos…— paseo su lengua por el contorno del odio de Sirius.

Black sentía que sus fuerzas se iban.

—… cada noche… sueño con lo vivido— le mordió el lóbulo —esas noches bajo las estrellas… o… frente a la…—

—… chimenea…— respondió Black en medio de un gemido.

Remus sonrío, tenía a Sirius donde quería.

—Quiero saberlo…— Sirius negaba —quiero que me digas…— otra negación. Molesto mordió el labio inferior de Sirius —¿Es mi… nuestro… hijo?— Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza y no se movió.

—Sirius… por favor…— rogo Remus.

Sirius negó.

—¿Tengo un hijo… contigo?— no hubo respuesta.

Remus suspiro y se levanto de Sirius para salir de la habitación, inmediatamente Black sintió un frio traspasar su cuerpo.

...

Cuando Sirius bajó y vio que el pequeño Tony estaba durmiendo en el sillón. Remus había salido hace aproximadamente 45 minutos de Grimmauld Place.

—Es extraño…— comentó Arthur.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Tonks.

—Conociendo el Ministerio y creo que es obvio que saben que es hijo de Sirius el porqué no han aparecido…—

—Es fácil… porque…— pero Sirius se calló, no sabia y lo peor tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se acerco al sillón donde dormía Tony y lo empezó a despertar.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué hechi… cosas dicen cuando te cambian de familia?

—Gla... algo— Sirius asintió y con su varita apunto al pequeño. Tony abrió los ojos asustado pero Sirius negó con una sonrisa.

—**Finite Incantatem**— la apariencia de Tony cambio, ahora era castaño, alto, delgado y ojos grises con destellos ambarinos.

—¿Recuerdas como es dónde estabas?— preguntó Tonks igual de preocupada que Sirius.

Tony negó —… pero… siempre escuchaba mucha agua, en invierno el lago al lado del lugar se congelaba y nos permitían jugar— en sus ojitos se veía la felicidad de disfrutar de aquellos días —y había una reja que nos separaba de otros niños— comento lo ultimo para alegría de Tonks.

—Se donde es eso— anunció, en eso se paró para desaparecer pero una mano en su brazo se lo impidió.

—Dame la dirección niña— exigió Black apretando el agarre de su sobrina.

Ella lo vio desafiante pero no pudo contra su tío. Ambos desaparecieron.

...

Harry estaba llamando a Dumbledore, sea como sea su tío era "fugitivo" y aparecería en una de las instalaciones del Ministerio.

...

Ambos aparecieron en una sala completamente blanca y vacía.

—Cuarto de apariciones— informo la mujer.

Sirius asintió y salió de la habitación sin esperar a su sobrina, cuando Tonks salió no vio a nadie en los pasillos.

...

Remus estaba rodeados de hombres con varas de plata a su alrededor, le exigían la ubicación de Tony y del fugitivo y ahora secuestrador, Sirius Black.

—Habla— demandó uno de los hombres.

Remus se mordió el labio por las quemaduras producidas en su cuerpo. Si bien la plata no los mataba si los quemaba.

—Helsing nos ayudara— dijo un hombre, para su regocijo Remus abrió los ojos alarmado. Conocía la leyenda de Helsing, tanto la Muggle como la de ellos y la segunda era la peor.

—Traedlo— dijo un hombre sentado en las sombras.

...

Sirius recorría las instalaciones en su forma animaga, intentaba encontrar el olor de Remus pero le era casi imposible.

Tonks abría puertas importándole poco si interrumpía algo o no, cuando la veían solo decía que era Aurora y cerraba la puerta evitando más preguntas.

...

Remus estaba con el torso desnudo y atado a una silla. Helsing estaba paseándose alrededor suyo y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hace tiempo que no tenía a un licántropo sin protección— comentó. Por sobretodo las dos últimas palabras asustaron a Remus.

Cuando salió de Grimmauld Place se dio cuenta de que algunas personas del Ministerio estaban cerca de allí. No podía dejar que se llevaran al pequeño, encontraran a Sirius o intentaran ingresar a la Antigua y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Por eso gruño y golpeó un buzón hasta partirlo, lo mismo pasó con un basurero y apuntó con su varita a un auto cercano, con eso llamo la atención de los del Ministerio y aun más al decir su nombre.

"Remus Lupin, antiguo compañero de James Potter y Sirius Black", fue lo que ellos le respondieron.

Ahora estaba allí, sin protección lo que en otras palabras significa que Helsing puede hacer con él lo que le venga en ganas.

...

Sirius y Tonks sintieron un escalofrió recorres sus espaldas al mismo instante en el que Helsing enterraba el extremo de una jeringa, agradecía que al menos la aguja hipodérmica fuera de acero, no así la sustancia en su interior.

...

Momentos más tarde se encontraron Sirius y Tonks en el último pasillo, solo había dos puertas. En la desesperación ambos fueron al otro extremo para abrir al mismo tiempo. Sirius la izquierda y Tonks la de la derecha.

...

Remus estaba pálido y escupía sangre, tenía heridas abiertas por todo el cuerpo y dos agujas hipodérmicas en cada brazo, una le administraba una solución de plata y la otra adrenalina. Un reguero de sangre baja por su cuerpo y la silla. La habitación tenía varios instrumentos ensangrentados y con restos de su propia piel algunos.

—Sabes… siempre me pareció interesante lo del crucifico— sonrío —pero va mas con los Vampiros… pero tu igual te quemas con este— comentó para luego dejar uno en el pecho de Remus.

Remus siseo de dolor, podía sentir como el crucifico traspasaba su piel y cada vez se hundía más y más en el.

Helsing rio como maniático, todos sabían que esta versión no tenía nada que ver con la Muggle. El hombre observo a Remus y lo vio serio mientras controlaba sus espasmos.

—¿Por qué tan serio?— sonrío para enterrar un bisturí en su carne y dejarle una "hermosa" línea en diagonal por su torso.

Remus creía que en cualquier momento se rompía los dientes por la presión ejercida.

—Eres lindo…— comento mientras pasaba su lengua por la mejilla de Lupin —lamentablemente eres licántropo—

—Yo no me quejo— se escuchó una voz. Helsing pudo sentir un líquido caliente en su costado. Un fierro con punta atravesaba su cadera, mismo fierro con el que traspaso el muslo de Lupin.

Antes de hacer o gritar algo fue silenciado por un golpe y después por un hechizo.

...

Sirius agradeció abrir la puerta correcta, desató a Remus y cargando su cuerpo apareció en medio de su habitación en Grimmauld Place.

Las siguientes horas Remus las paso con taquicardia, ansiedad, dolores de cabeza, fiebre y al borde de la anemia.

Black estaba tan preocupado por Moony que le importo bien poco llamar a Severus para pedirle ayuda.

...

Severus al llegar iba a comentar algo cuando vio el estado de Lupin, sacó a todos de la habitación y paso cinco horas encerrando y solo abriendo para que le pasaran ingredientes.

Al salir puedo ver a casi todos los de la Orden seguían allí.

—¿Y?— preguntó Sirius al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—O te calmas pulgoso o te desmayo— advirtió —está mejor, debe descansar por unos días— informo —Ahora… ¿pueden explicarme que ocurrió?—

...

Sirius no respondió y entro en la habitación cerrándole en las narices a Tonks.

Harry acompaño a Severus al primer piso y explico todo lo ocurrido, razón por la que no se sorprendió por ver un niño allí.

—Te sacaremos esto— le sonrío al pequeño. Con un movimiento de varita el collar cayó al suelo. Tony sonrio y se lanzo a los brazos de Severus.

—Gracias Padrino

—¿Padrino?— preguntaron varios de los presentes.

—Por cosas del destino me tope con Bruce o Tony, como le conocen ahora— con una mano revolvió el pelo del menor.

Harry iba a decir algo pero Severus prosiguió sabiendo lo que preguntaría y recordando regañarle por no aprender todavía a cerrar su mente.

—En mi defensa no sabía que era hijo del chucho o de Lupin

—¿Ellos son mis Papis?— preguntó ilusionado el menor.

—Si Black habla con Lupin, probablemente—

—Entonces es verdad…— susurro Tonks más para sí misma. Sin despedirse se fue a su casa.

...

Remus al despertar exigió hablar con Black y este no se pudo negar, con los días conoció al pequeño Anthony y se dio cuenta que era una copia de Remus cuando lo conoció en Hogwarts. Con eso en mente no pudo evitar darle a su otro Padre y… ¿Por qué negarlo? Atar a Remus con él y su hijo y así sacar a Tonks del camino.

Le explicó que no sabía que estaba esperando el niño cuando cambio de lugar con Peter y mucho menos cuando lo enfrentó, para esa fecha debería tener cerca de mes y medio o dos. Con el tiempo dentro los guardias se dieron cuenta de su estado y cuando fue el momento de dar a luz, lo llevaron a una habitación donde le sacaron al pequeño, curaron lo mejor que quisieron y a la hora estaba nuevamente en su celda. Lo único que le dijeron es que por el tiempo que llevaba allí el pequeño no sobrevivió.

Con eso en mente y su traición, sed de venganza y odio así mismo por causarle tanto daño a Remus sobrevivió esos años, al volver a encontrarse con Remus abrió esa vieja herida propia por esa razón no lo busco en ese año y trataba de no incomodarle cuando las reuniones eran en su casa.

—Excusas…— dijo Remus.

—Perdón…

—Sirius— llamo Lupin —me conoces… es imposible que no te hubiera apoyado, eso… eso es lo que me lastima—

...

Pasaron meses para que la relación de Remus y Sirius volviera a la de años… AÑOS atrás.

Y no solo Sirius tenía que permaneces escondido sino que también Anthony.

La felicidad no duro mucho tiempo. Sirius cayó por el velo del Departamento de Misterios y dos años después Remus murió en la batalla final.

El propio Anthony quedo sin Padrino ese día.

Harry lo ayudo los años que vinieron después. Pudo entrar a Hogwarts cuando esta se reconstruyo, al ser hijo de Sirius se le daba bien los hechizos y al ser de Remus podía leer una vez cualquier tipo de libro para entenderlo.

Por cosas de la vida se topo con un libro en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, le llamo la atención y mucho mas al saber su contenido.

Al parecer el velo no era la muerte. Quizás no podría traer a sus Padres pero si estaría con uno y quien sabe… quizás con el tiempo recuperen al otro miembro de la familia.

¿Fin?

* * *

Anyway... ¿que tal?

Si, el titulo no tenia mucho que ver... pero necesitaba ponerle uno xD

_****__Gracias a todas las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer y que quieran dejar un comentario_ ******;)**


End file.
